


Breaking the Peace

by 1001LivesLived



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ItsStillBeautiful, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-TWOTL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001LivesLived/pseuds/1001LivesLived
Summary: First Person POV following TWOLT.Will grows angry at the peaceful life they currently live.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8
Collections: ItsStillBeautiful 2020





	Breaking the Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive challenge #ItsStillBeautiful 2020
> 
> This may have been written in a short time frame. Unbeta and a little rough. Trying first person POV. Let me know what you think either in the comments or on twitter @ToWeirdToBeFake
> 
> :)

The anger simmers just below the surface, a fiery rage that wants to be unleashed. Lately it seems to be bubbling up, getting harder to contain. If I don't find an outlet soon, I worry what lies beneath will come out and destroy the bridge of peace we have managed to erect. Perhaps it is the peace however, that is breaking our bridge. A hand lands on my shoulder shaking me from my thoughts, with a whisper the interloper tries to drawn my attention. I wear my ring but he blatantly ignores it. I make sure to flash it, giving him the benefit of the doubt but he simply tells me he can keep a secret. Unfortunately for him so can I. I shake off his interest and watch as he peruses the rest of the room, waiting for him to leave. When he finally gives up and slouches out alone I make sure to follow. Quietly I follow him and when we pass a dark space I make sure to call out. He seems surprised to see me but quickly falls back into his cocky assurance. Bumbling actions and fumbling fingers irritate me further. He follows me deeper into the shadows, mouthing at my neck and scrambling to undo his buttons. 

I nibble his ears, working my way down his throat, he relaxes, calming, utterly unsuspecting as I bite deep into his throat. My teeth sink in past skin, tissue, and muscles, warm blood fills my mouth as his scream gurgles out softly. I tear away a chunk and go back for more. I am incensed. Furious at the games he still plays, at the stilted conversation and gentle touches. I don't need to look up to know he is there. I know he follows me, hesitant and unsure, he feels unstable in our relationship and I am done. I am not a fragile teacup. I am his mongoose and I will not tolerate this banal existence he as set up. I look up at him, blood dripping down my chin. I had my becoming, his only choice now is to accept what I have become or lay at my feet in death. He stills for only a moment then a smile graces his lips, he prowls forward capturing my bloodied lips on his, licking them, then slams me into a wall. He reaches into the corpse I've left behind to coat his hands in blood. They trail through my hair and down my body painting me. Leaving hot trails everywhere he touches. Coated we tangle with thrusts and tugs each of us fighting for dominance and offering submission until we are so blended I cannot tell where I begin and he ends. His beast has laid asleep for far too long, it tears into me with fervour and I receive it with glee. This is what we were meant to be.


End file.
